


We Are Venom

by peskylilcritter



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Male-Female Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 00:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18227330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Eddie, after Venom dies to save him. They get better.





	We Are Venom

Eddie somehow makes it out of the water before anyone finds him.

Anne insists on taking him to the hospital but is kind enough to have Dan check him over rather than the first dude in a white coat they run into. At least this way Eddie doesn't have to explain anything without mentioning Venom or saying 'we'.

On the other hand, Dan almost immediately confirms what Eddie already knew. Venom is gone.

*

(Dan tries to be kind about it, even though he clearly doesn't understand what the hell is going on.

He uses phrases like 'unlikely it could have survived' and 'your body may take some time to readjust'. Dan is nice.

Doesn't make Eddie any less alone in his own head.)

*

Weirdly, Eddie's two days with a people eating symbiote sharing his brain seem to have given him a taste for the freshest meat he can eat without fucking up his body. A tiny corner of his mind is convinced it'd taste even better if it was still kicking but Eddie can't stomach that.

He assumes it's 'his body taking time to readjust' for about a week.

Then Venom says 'hungry' like it's the first day again and Eddie walks into a lamppost.

Once he's recovered a few braincells, he finds the nearest restaurant with a Venom-approved menu and resolves to sort through the jumble of emotions later, when he and his alien headmate have eaten.

*

The relief is easy to deal with.

Eddie watched Venom die, felt it, and grieved. (Quietly. Eddie's not great at grieving loudly.) Now he's got Venom back. It's weird how nice it is to share his brain with someone.

The anger is harder.

The problem is, Eddie gets it. Choosing between one survivor and none is easy.

Being the survivor is a lot harder.

And yes. On a rational level, Eddie knows his own survival was the best case scenario in the face of an exploding rocket but. He's still mad that Venom just. Gave up. That he didn't try to save them both.

*

Anne knows the first time she talks to him. Eddie can fucking see the lightbulb coming on in her head and gets out while he still can.

(She'd want to talk about it. With both of them. Eddie is not ready for that. Venom laughs at him for the thought.)

*

Occasionally they supplement their diet of raw meat and tater tots with San Francisco's criminal population. Eddie's careful about who Venom gets to eat because, as weird as the world has gotten in the past few years, too much attention from the wrong people would be very bad for their life expectancy.

He tries to make that clear to Venom and always ends up wondering if Venom genuinely doesn't get it, doesn't care or is fucking with Eddie. At least he lets Eddie choose his meals anyway.

*

It turns out that being a people eating vigilante goes really well with being an investigative reporter. Eddie's dayjob makes it ridiculously easy to find suitable meals for Venom and pays well enough for all the chocolate he's been eating.

(Venom thinks chocolate is the best thing humans have ever invented. Eddie thinks coffee trumps chocolate. They have long involved discussions on the topic which eventually begin to include things like the history and economics of coffee and chocolate.)

Despite his ever-changing schedule, Eddie sleeps better these days than since Anne kicked him out. Venom probably has something to do with that but he's not telling and Eddie's not asking. He just enjoys being well-rested when they go out to chase down a lead or a meal.

*

Half a year passes and Eddie and Venom have settled into a routine they're both comfortable with when Anne casually mentions Venom.

Well, she and Eddie have actually talked about Venom a few times in the past few months but this time Eddie walks into a lamppost again because she's talking about Venom in the present tense.

Eddie says, "Ow. Wait." Je rubs his forehead. "What did you just say?"

Anne says, "You heard me."

Eddie says, "Well, uh. I. I was not expecting you to say anything."

Anne says, "Of course," which explains nothing. She's rolling her eyes at him. Eddie knows she is.

*

Every now and again Venom takes them up on a rooftop or something and perches like the worlds toothiest gargoyle. Sometimes they watch the sunrise.

Mostly, Eddie tries really hard to forget how fucking far away the ground is while Venom watches the city with a kind of proprietary pride.

"We are Venom," he reminds Eddie, and launches them off the building.


End file.
